Incredibles 3 Teaser
by mrBenS99
Summary: A teaser for a potential third Incredibles movie, which could be also be the prologue.
1. Part 1

**Warning: I do NOT own The Incredibles. Only my OCs. The Incredibles is owned by Disney and Pixar. **

**This idea was in my mind for quite some time. I hope you enjoy it. **

**It's what should be the prologue for Incredibles 3, when it gets made. Well, here it is. **

It all starts with a flashback, 10 years before the first Incredibles started.

The flashback involves Helen Parr aka Elastigirl telling a bedtime story to Violet, when she was 4 years old. It's about how superheroes first came to be. This would serve as a plot point for Incredibles 3.

Helen: it's time fore bed, Violet.

4-year-old Violet: Mommy, I'm not tired yet.

Helen: Well, then how about a bedtime story.

4-year-old Violet: Ok.

Helen tucks Vilet into her bed.

Helen: now, this story has been passed down from my family and your father's family for generations.

4-year-old Violet: What is it, Mommy?

Helen: It's about the history of superheroes, just like your father and I.

Then fade to the early Middle Ages in 10th century AD, in a dark middeval forest.

Helen: It all started in the dark ages, back in the days of the Knights.

Then cut to a bunch of knights in combat.

Helen: At that time, the world suffered the most gruesome and dangerous fates, ever convieved by man. There was no fair government, nor long lasting lives, not even a cure for all the trouble.

Then cut to the sword of Excalubur.

Helen: However, there was only one way for this terror to end. If someone with courage were to remove the sword of Excalubur from the stone. And whoever removes this sword from the stone would be king. Many brave people have tried very hard to pull it out, but failed--

Then we see someone successfully taking the sword out of the stone.

Helen (continued): -until one faithful day, when Arthur, a normal boy of courage and strength successfully claimed this very sword and from that moment on, a powerful and peaceful kingdom was formed and it was called Camelot.

Then we go through shots of Camelot and the Knights at the round table.

Helen: Arthur became king and hired a bunch of brave men to become Knights of the round table. All of them were very loyal to King Arthur, except for one: Simon the Serious

**To be continued in part 2. **


	2. Part 2: The First Ever Supers

**Ok. Here is part 2 of the Incredibles 3 Teaser. However, as always, I own nothing from Incredibles. Just my OCs. **

**Anyway, let's continue. **

4-year-old Violet: Who is Simon the Serious?

Helen: Well, he was one of King Arthur's Knights at the round table. Though, he had a somewhat serious demeanor because they don't call him Simon the Serious for nothing, he had a lot of enthusiasm for what was so fun about being a knight. This made him, well liked among the a lot of the other Knights. So much so, that Arthur made him the vice enforcer of these Knights. But almost long, after all the usual routines, they all went across, Simon got very overexposed. This had corrupted his potential and reputation as a member of this band of Knights.

We see Simon acting strange because of his exposure.

Helen: This caused him to complain about how he wanted to rule over Camelot and the rest of the world. This led Arthur to fire Simon from his position and banish him from Camelot forever. And Arthur's wife, Queen Gwenivere took his place.

We see the Knights cheering for Gwenivere.

Then a shot of Simon the Serious raging from a mountain.

Helen: Soon after that, he wanted revenge. So, he studied dark magic, as a way to sell his soul for the power to dominate the world.

We see Simon selling his soul for the power to rage over Camelot.

Helen: It was because of this, that he changed his name to Soul-Baiter.

Then cut to the next evening, when Soul-Bater and his monsters, which look like madeavil versions of the Omnidroids from the Incredibles movie to cause a rampage in Camelot.

Helen: When he started his rampage all over Camelot, its citizens would be in terrible danger forever, if it weren't for the great wizard Merlin, who used his magic to give King Arthur and his Knights and his most loyal subjects special powers that were unlike any other.

Then we see them becoming the first ever superheroes.

Helen: And thus, the first superheroes were created. And the day was saved.

**To be continued in part 3. **


	3. Part 3: The Salem Witch Trials

**Ok. Welcome to Part 3. And obviously, I own nothing, except my OCs. **

**So, as we were. **

4-year-old Violet: What happened next, Mommy?

Helen: The following day, the whole world began to accept superheroes as our only sign of defense. And Soul-Baiter was remembered as the world's first super villain.

Then we go through the many centuries where superheroes continued to save the world.

Helen: And for the next 700 years, superheroes saved the world, fought wars, healed the sick and injured and always made the world a better place.

Then fast foward to the late 1660s, in Salem, Messachutes.

Helen: Then one problem had disrupted the personal and public superheroes. It was during the Salem Witch Trails in Salem, Massachusetts. This was when certain people were witnessed worshipping the devil himself and using different forms of magic to express themselves to the world. They had different beliefs. So much so, that they were all referred to as witches.

4-year-old Vilet: Witches? Like wicked witches?

Helen: Not those witches, silly.

Then we see witch hunts taking place.

Helen: These were people (men included) who specialized in the paranormal, which was otherwise described as a witchcraft by the authorizes. These witch hunts hurt the presence of superheroes, too. This was because of their superpowers. At least, they didn't fly all over the place on broomsticks, like in fairy tales. That meant every time, a super was witnessed in Salem, they called him or her a witch.

Then we see the witches getting punished.

Helen: Some were hanged. Others were jailed. Some were kicked out of Salem, for a long time. Of course, just remember these were dark and confusing times. This led most superheroes to go underground, like we still do.

Then cot to many years later, after the witch hunts ended.

Helen: When the Salem witch trials ended, this led to what we supers called the Hundred Year Long Super Rebellion, where they fought for the rights for freedom and saving the world again.

**To be continued in part 4. **


	4. Part 4: Supers Rebellion

**Ok. Welcome to part 4. Before we continue this fix, I feel obligated to apoligize for the delay of this chapter, largely because of my personal life getting in the way of finishing this "fluff" for 2 or 3 days and all that stuff. However, things ARE back to normal, hopefully. So, enough with the addressing and all that jazz and let's move on. **

We see old-fashioned looking comics ages of the Hundred Year Long Super Rebellion.

Helen: There were rallies and protests everywhere. Managed by supers from all across the globe, during the many years that came and went for over a century, in hopes of restoring superheroes back to freedom and saving the world once again.

This is all happening, during the American Revolutionary War, the French and Indian War and other wars and even bigger setbacks.

Helen: The rebellion became far more dangerous.

4-year-old Violet: How dangerous was it, Mommy?

Helen: Little did anyone know that Soul-Baiter was watching from his lair in the mountains, where he summoned up The Plague of Darkness, which is very similar to the Black Plague in the late Middle Ages, except this was a whole lot worse.

Then we see the Plague of Darkness spreading all through the world, leaving civilians in serious pain.

Helen: This plague placed a curse on civilians, with their bodies taken over by symbiotic parasites and even weaknesses like the hunger for crawling things.

4-year-old Violet: (screening in fear).

Helen: Calm down, Violet honey. I'm NOT trying to scare you. It's alright.

4-year-old Violet takes a deep breath and calms down.

4-year-old Violet: What happened after that?

Helen: It gets better, dear.

Then we the supers returning, ending the rebellion by using their powers to defeat the Plague of Darkness.

Helen: It was then, that the government called upon the supers to save these people from this plague. Soon after that, lives were saved and the Hundred Year Long Super Rebellion finally ended forever. And superheroes were welcomed back to the public eye, continued to save the world and we were better off for it. The end.

Then we cut back to see Violet and her mom finishing the story.

4-year-old Violet: Mommy, do supers still save the world?

Helen: Well, yes, but not too long ago, we started doing it underground.

4-year-old Violet: Why?

Helen: Because the law wants us to be like everyone else, in order to fit in. As for Soul-Baiter, well... he probably vanished without a trace.

4-year-old Violet: How did he do it?

Helen: To this day, no one really knows.

4-year-old Violet: Mommy, do you think superheroes will ever come back anytime soon?

Helen: Sweetoe, that day will come, eventually. And someday, you, me and Daddy, we'll be saving the world together as a family. (pokes her on the nose)

Violet disappears.

Helen: Oh, my. Violet, where'd you go?

Violet runs to the wall and turns around, while she's invisible.

Helen: Where's my little girl?

Violet reappears and giggles.

Helen: I'm gonna get you.

Helen tries to run to Violet, only for her to create a force field around her.

Helen: Oh, ok.

Helen picks up the force field with Violet inside it, throws her up in the air, like a little ball, before the force field disappears. Then Helen streches her arms, with her elastic powers to catch Violet and carry her piggyback, while spinning around and then puts Violet back on her bed, to tickle her.

Helen tucks Violet into bed.

Helen: Now, it's time for this little super to fly off to Dreamland and get some shut-eye.

Helen kisses Violet on her forehead.

Helen: Good night, Violet.

4-year-old Violet: Good night, Mommy.

Helen: Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart.

Helen walks out of the room and closes the door and everything fades to black.

Incredibles 3 main title.

INCREDIBLES 3 Coming Soon!

THE END!

**Yeah, that was wackiest ending, I've come up with. It clearly doesn't help that I wrote this last chapter in my sleep. I mean, seriously. (Yawn) Either way, I'm done. Thanks for reading and see you next time. Bye. **


End file.
